gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuf Amir
Yusuf Amir is a character mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV and first appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is voiced by British-Iranian comedian Omid Djalili. Biography Yusuf Amir is an Arabic immigrant from Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. Yusuf is a billionaire property developer, his most notable achievement being the "hanging gardens of Amir" - an apartment complex suspended by balloons over the Persian Gulf. GTA IV In GTA IV, Amir runs into some problems in Liberty City, as his business is being extorted by an unknown union-linked sect of mafioso. Yusuf's construction site in Castle Gardens for a "luxury condo tower" (which local groups criticized will "ruin the skyline of Castle Gardens""A-mir $5 Million for a Penthouse View of Hell" by Leslie Mitchell, Weazle News (www.weazlenews.com) (In game website.)) suffers union difficulties when he refuses to be blackmailed, but bystander Playboy X attempts to interfere to become a silent partner in Amir's business. Playboy X hires Niko Bellic to clear out the mobsters as a favour to Amir, but after the murders take place it is clear that Amir wants no part of Playboy. He caves in to the extortion and offers to build a memorial on the site to union workers killed by on-the-job accidents. The Ballad of Gay Tony Amir plays a larger role in The Ballad of Gay Tony as one of Luis's employers. He tasks Luis with some over-the-top missions including stealing a train car so it can be shipped overseas to feature in a Liberty City themed Hotel and Casino that he is planning on building. His goal is to find a way to please Mr. Amir, his father. That means stealing him a rare helicopter, building the tallest skyscraper in Liberty City, or stealing a tank. During the final mission, whilst the player is driving to Francis International Airport, Yusuf will call you and Luis will reply that 'there's nothing you can do'. Yusuf will ignore you, and once you get to Dukes Expressway, he will fly toward the player in his notorious yellow Buzzard. He will clear out any Russian hitmen attacking you with no difficulty, allotting you an easy trip to Rodislav's plane. Trivia * Yusuf likes to speak gangster, and uses gangster slang; as well as "nigga"; in which Luis gets annoyed at and tells him to stop. Despite this, he continues to do so. * Near the beginning of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Amir gives Luis a shotgun with explosive shells, and later, his car with a Gold SMG in the glove compartment. * In his apartment, Amir has a collection of arcade machines and there is a television showing the GTA IV end credits. * Leslie Mitchell, a Weazel News reporter, claims Yusuf Amir is a personal friend of his, and as a result, does not restraint himself in defending Yusuf's construction project in Castle Gardens, calling groups who are not in favor of Yusuf's project as "leftist loonies" who are arresting property development in the city. Mission appearances GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners (Mentioned) The Ballad of Gay Tony *Sexy Time (Boss) *For the Man Who Has Everything (Boss) *Caught with your Pants Down (Boss) *High Dive (Boss) *Departure Time (Support) References External links * Meet Yusuf Amir de:Yusuf Amir Amir, Yusuf Amir, Yusuf Amir, Yusuf